


Milk and Cookies

by Anonymous



Series: Retirement Plan [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Button Popping, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri gets fat after retiring from skating and Victor loves it. But Yuuri doesn’t know that ... does he?THIS IS A KINK FIC.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Retirement Plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128
Collections: Anonymous





	Milk and Cookies

It was several months into Yuuri’s retirement before Victor noticed anything.

When he did, it was in the middle of a reception for a benefit or something - the sort of thing he and Yuuri had attended a lot of since retiring from skating and getting more involved in charity work. Victor was deeply engaged in a conversation and then he looked up and saw Yuuri across the room. He was sitting near the buffet and he was eating. Had been eating, in fact, very steadily all night, and drinking, too. His face was slightly pink with intoxication and his belly ...

His belly ...

Victor watched, stunned, as Yuuri’s hand stroked the side of his bloated stomach while the other brought another pastry to his mouth. He watched as he chewed and swallowed and sighed, his eyes closing in pleasure, then belched quietly into his hand. And then he reached for more. Even though he was clearly stuffed.

Yuuri, Victor suddenly realized, had grown chubby again.

it shouldn’t have been such a revelation. Since retiring Yuuri had been quite vocal in his enjoyment of throwing aside his diet, and Victor had been supportive — more than that, indulgent — of his husband’s, er, relaxed eating habits. Whenever Yuuri hesitated over his true culinary desires, Victor encouraged him to eat what he wanted. When he prevaricated between two tempting food options, he suggested Yuuri try both. When Yuuri polished off a serving of one of Victor’s home cooked meals (which he’d been making often lately, he found he really enjoyed cooking), Victor laughed and loaded up Yuuri’s plate with a second (sometimes third) helping.

So it should not have surprised Victor that Yuuri had gained weight of all this indulgence. After all, Yuuri’s body inclined towards softness, and he’d had to diet strictly to maintain competition weight. He deserved to eat what he wanted now, as much as he wanted, as often as he wanted. And he was, with evident consequences.

It shouldn’t have surprised him, but that didn’t stop the shockwave that went through him at the sudden realization that Yuuri’s belly had taken on a new roundness, his face had gotten soft, his limbs fleshy. He supposed when you saw someone everyday it became difficult to notice changes in them.

But what surprised Victor even more was how much he liked it.

It shouldn’t have, really. Yuuri had been even plumper that this when they’d first met and Victor had been instantly attracted to him. He’d been so cute and soft! He’d been attracted to him when he was skinny, too, though, and so his appreciation of that sweet, round belly and thick thighs and ass had taken a backseat.

Now they were coming back and Victor was overwhelmed by lust.

He excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to his husband just as he was clearing his plate. Victor kissed him passionately and took the plate from him. “Shall o get you some more, dear?”

”Oh, I shouldn’t,” Yuuri said, his hands flying to his very full stomach. “I’ve had more than enough.”

”Nonsense,” Victor said, and strode off to the buffet and piled Yuuri’s plate with every delicacy he could find, and got him more champagne.

By the end of the night Yuuri was so full (not to mention tipsy) that he could barely walk, and Victor had to help him to the car. Victor’s hands were sweating. He was a little shocked at himself, how he’d wheedled and cajoled Yuuri into eating more and more until he was so stuffed he could scarcely breath and his trousers looked like they might burst. Speaking of which ... as he settled Yuuri into the car, he laid a hand on the bursting button of his trousers. “Is this too tight dearest?”

”Yes,” Yuuri groaned, his eyelashes fluttering. “Yes. God, I ate so much.” He arched his back, letting out a wordless moan, and Victor thought he might die from arousal. 

”Let me help you,” he said soothingly, and opened the button. Before he could reach for the zipper, the firm, taut flesh of Yuuri’s belly pushed it down for him. Yuuri sighed in relief and began to rub his loosened belly with both hands, sliding them under his shirt, which also looked painfully tight, so he could access the crest of his stomach, where he was packed absolutely full with a dozen little plates of appetizers.

”Please, Victor, bring me home,” Yuuri sighed.

Victor nodded, almost breathless with lust. “Don’t worry,” he said as he got in the driver’s seat and started the car. “I’ll take care of you.” Then he drove home, one hand on Yuuri’s engorged belly all the way, helping him massage the tightness away.

By the time they got inside the house, Yuuri’s gut bare and still being rubbed the whole time, Victor felt like he might explode. He got Yuuri into bed and stripped off his clothes. He was delighted to see that Yuuri was also aroused. “Let me take care of you,” he said again, and then swallowed his cock in one go. Yuuri wailed, barely able to buck up into him, came apart almost instantly. Then Victor, shaking in desperation, took himself in hand and jerked himself off onto Yuuri’s round belly, before collapsing next to him in bed, both of them very satisfied.

The next few weeks were a haze of Victor finding new ways to indulge Yuuri’s huge appetite and encourage him to cut loose. Luckily Yuuri didn’t need much encouragement, being a natural glutton. Soon he was rounder than ever, bigger than he’d been when they first met, and getting bigger everyday. 

Victor was delighted by this but lived in fear (and a perpetual stare of arousal) that Yuuri would figure out what was going on and be angry. He was already expressing some dismay at how he was outgrowing all of his clothes.

”I’m getting fat again,” he complained one day while he was struggling to button his jeans and Victor was equally struggling not to transparently watch him while also hiding his much it turned him on. Yuuri was lying flat on the bed, sucking his breath and pulling the sides of his jeans together with great difficulty. Just when Victor thought he was never going to manage it, the button slotted into the hole. With a little cry of discomfort, Yuuri zipped up the jeans and sat up very carefully. His belly poured over the top of the top tight jeans like an overflowing cake and the t shirt he put on over it was skin tight and could barely cover it. Victor wondered idly that if he stuffed Yuuri enough today, he could get him to burst that button and make that shirt roll right up the slip of his gut. He wanted to try.

”Don’t you think?” Yuuri asked, glaring at himself in the mirror.

”Sorry, what?”

Yuuri poured. On his newly plump features it was even more adorable than usual. “I said, I’m fat!”

”N-n-n-no,” Victor stammered. 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Really,” he said skeptically.

Victor sighed. “Okay, you have gained some weight. But you are retired. What does it matter?”

”But my clothes!”

Smiling, Victor presses himself to Yuuri’s back and embraced him from behind. “We will get you new clothes.”

Yuuri frowned. “And ... you’re not turned off by ... this?” He waved vaguely at his new form.

Victor wanted to laugh. If only he knew! Yuuri looked like a delectable present right now, bursting at his wrapping, and Victor wanted to tear it all off. “Do I seem turned off?” He whispered in Yuuru’s ear, and massaged his well-padded hip. “Did I seem turned off last night? Or the night before?” They'd been having crazy, almost bed-breaking sex almost every night lately, Victor barely able to contain himself after being unintentionally teased all day.

Yuuri blushed. “No,” he admitted, his voice husky with arousal.

Victor laughed. He wanted nothing more than to take Yuuri to bed right now , but first he wanted to see if he could pop that button. “Ready for lunch?” He asked. Yuuri nodded eagerly, his fears over his figure forgotten. A few hours later, enormously stuffed with pizza (lunch), Chinese (dinner), brownies (dessert), and ice cream (what the hell, more dessert), he not only burst the button off his jeans but ripped the zipper from one side. About an hour after that, he and Victor really did break the bed with too much vigorous thrusting. The next day they bought Yuuri new clothes ... and a new bed frame.

Things cane a head about a month and a half later. Yuuri had continued to pile on weight, aided by Victor’s stealthy (and sometimes not-so-stealthy) encouragement, and he was in the same predicament again, all of his new clothes swiftly becoming too tight. He’d started wearing sweatpants around the house, which Victor loved, because it felt like a surrender on Yuuri’s part to his expanding waistline. Also, it was so much easier to stuff him silly like this. At some point during his third or fourth helping of spaghetti when the elastic band began to dig into his sensitive, over fed belly, Yuuri would subconsciously push it out of the way, under the Lowe curve of his stomach, putting his bloated gut on display for Victor to admire, and giving his tummy free reign to grow as much as it could manage with zero hindrance. Lately, most nights ended with the two in bed, watching (but not really) mindless tv, with Yuuri endlessly spooning ice cream into his mouth and Victor sitting behind him, rubbing his aching belly and reminding him to finish his ice cream before it melted whenever Yuuri stopped, panting, out of breath with extreme fullness. He always finished it, even though Victor had graduated from serving it to him in first a small ice cream bowl, then a cereal bowl, then a large pasta bowl, and now a small mixing bowl which held two pints of Ben & Jerry’s smothered in hot fudge and whipped cream. Yuuri never refused it, even if he was stuffed to the gills, and he always moaned in almost orgasmic pleasure at the first bite. When he was finally done, he’d groan, utterly packed with food, and Victor would turn off the TV and put away the bowl and get a drowsy Yuuri comfortable, then suck him off and either jerk off or rub himself carefully against his plump thighs, carefully not to jostle his belly too much. Lately that was all they did because Yuuri was so incapacitated by Victor’s stuffings by the end of the night. Usually he could barely even move and would fall right to sleep after coming.

The last few nights Victor had pushed things a little further by waking Yuuri in the middle of the night and asking if he wanted a midnight snack, since he was getting one himself. At Yuuri’s sleepy assent (he never refused, even though he was always visibly bloated still), Victor would bring him a plate of thick, chewy cookies that he bought especially for this purpose. The first night he brought three, then he brought five, then eight. The last night he’d brought ten, and he’d had to wake Yuuri up to finish the last one, as he’d fallen asleep again still chewing.

The effect was marvelous. He’d wake up the next morning still heavily bloated but somehow starving and proceed to cram himself with even more food, barely remembering his midnight snack. “Did you bring me cookies last night?” He’d asked last time.

”A few,” he’d said, and Yuuri had shrugged and taken a huge bite of his six egg sausage and cheddar omelette and burped explosively. He was doing that a lot lately, simply unable to contain it inside his overburdened gut.

Victor couldn’t do the cookie trick every night, though. He didn’t want Yuuri to catch on. So he was surprised when he was woken up in the middle of the night by Yuuri tugging on his arm. 

”Where are my cookies?” Yuuri whined, and Victor could hear, rather than see, the pout in his voice. “I’m hungry.”

Sleepily, Victor turned on the bedside lamp, revealing Yuuri, his stomach huge and round, mostly exposed between his too small t-shirt and too tight sweatpants. He really was pouting, and he was rubbing his belly idly with long, loving strokes, like it was a purring cat.

”Cookies?” He asked, a little dazed.

”Yes,” Yuuri said. “The ones you hid in the pantry. It’s been three days! I want some.”

Victor sat up, a little shaken. Yuuri ... knew ...? “How many do you want?” he asked dumbly.

”Whatever’s left,” Yuuri said smugly. “And some chocolate milk, please.”

Still dazed, Victor stumbled to the kitchen pantry and took out the cookies. There were about fifteen left. He was sure there had been about twice that left when he had last checked, but then he remembered when he’d come back from fetching dinner that Yuuri’d had some chocolate smeared on his lips. 

He piled the cookies onto a plate and filled a tall glass with milk and more chocolate syrup necessary and added a straw, then brought them to the bedroom. Yuuri had propped himself up on the cushions, and his heavy belly had to fit between his widespread thighs so he could sit up. He was suddenly struck by just how fat Yuuri had gotten in the last six or seven months. 

Yuuri looked at the plate of cookies like a starving man and took the plate from him, instantly beginning to cram them into his mouth. Victor held the straw for the milk to him and he interspersed cookies with long pulls from the glass. About halfway through, he let out a immense belch and sighed. “Why aren’t you rubbing my belly? I won’t be able to finish these if you don’t make some room in there.”

Flummoxed, Victor instantly began massaging the great dome of Yuuri’s belly. It felt packed tight, crowded with all the food Yuuri had squeezed into it that day, but as he rubbed it, it relaxed a little, and Yuuri groaned and belched again and again, then got his second wind and polished off the cookies and milk. 

“Oof,” he said, as Victor took the plates away and brushed off the cookie crumbs. “I feel like I’m going to burst.” He watched, smiling lazily as Victor gulped and flushed. “You like that, don’t you?” he said. “Hearing me talk about how much you’ve stuffed me?”

Victor’s jaw dropped. “You know?”

”Know? Victor, I knew from the beginning.” Yuuri laughed. 

He couldn’t believe it. “You mean - since the charity reception?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “What? No I mean the beginning, Victor. Since we met.”

Victor shook his head. “What -“

”I mean, it was obvious. You couldn’t stop looking at my chubby belly. Or stop talking about it. So once I retired I decided to get fat - I mean, it’s what we both wanted. But you seemed to shy to talk about it, so I pretended not to notice. Only now, we’ll, it’s getting pretty hard to ignore, isn’t it?” He cupped the swell of his immense stomach gently, tenderly, mindful of his stuffed it was.

”I don’t -“ Victor stuttered, “I don’t ... understand...”

Yuuri frowned. “Wait. Are you saying you didn’t know you liked me fat until recently?”

Victor flushed and Yuuri burst out laughing, then groaned. “Oh, I’m too full to laugh like that,” he gasped, and Victor snapped out of it and helped him lie down, the soothed his belly with a massage.

”I’m sorry I didn’t realize,” he said. “But I’m so glad. I felt very guilty, you know, but I couldn’t stop myself.”

Yuuri smiled sleepily. “Tomorrow you want to find out how you’ve made me?”

”Oh, yes. I’ve dreamed about that. You’ve done so well, darling,” he said, and Yuuri preened and fell asleep.

The next day Victor bought a scale and they weighed Yuuri. He’d been a slim 140 lbs when he had retired. Now, almost a year later, the scale read 292.

”Incredible,” Victor murmured, and showered Yuuri’s gorgeous belly in kisses.

”You know, I probably gained about 30 or so pounds in the first five months of retirement. That means you’re responsible for me blowing up by about 120 lbs in the last seven months.”

”My god, Yuuri,” Victor whispered. “That’s so much.”

”Almost 20 lbs a month,” Yuuri said. “But I bet we can do better. Get me some ice cream.” He made himself comfortable on the couch as Victor obediently went to fetch it. “And Victor,” he called out, “use a bigger bowl this time.”

The only bigger bowl was the large mixing bowl. It took four pints to fill it out, 2 jars of hot fudge, and a whole canister of whipped cream. He added some brownies that he’d baked this morning too (by some, more like 6). He flushed with excitement when he brought it in for Yuuri’s approval. 

Yuuei squirmed happily when he saw it and dug in immediately. What followed was something out of Victor’s wildest fantasies. Yuuri forged himself on an impossible amount of ice cream and Victor stroked as admired his steadily swelling belly, and they both breathlessly talked about how fat he was getting, how much he could eat, how stuffed he would be by the end of this. By the time he was halfway finished Yuuri was moaning between every spoonful, his stomach straining at capacity, but still he went on. Eventually he paused, face lax and dreamlike, dazed by fullness, and Victor picked up the spoon and started feeding him. Yuuri moaned and swallowed every spoonful, taking over rubbing his big bursting belly, and soon all that was left was melted ice cream and fudge. With Victor’s help he raised the bowl to his mouth and drank it down.

Finally it was all gone. Victor set aside the empty bowl. Yuuri was massive, stuffed to the gills, his belly pink with strain and covered in stretch marks, his skin barely able to contain him. He seemed barely conscious, but he whimpered and said, “I want to see ... what I weigh ... now.” He had to sip at air between words.

Victor groaned. “Can you get up?”

Yuuri tried to move, but he was pinned to the couch by his monstrously large belly. “Too ... big.” He hiccuped, something he did when he was too stuffed to belch. “Help me up.”

Somehow, they managed to get him off the couch, though Yuuri moaned endlessly throughout the process. Back arched like a woman heavily pregnant with twins (or maybe triplets), cradling his tender overfill belly with both hands like an egg they might break, they made their way back to the scale. Yuuri couldn’t see over his belly now, so Victor read it. “305,” he said in astonishment. “Yuuri, you weigh over 300 lbs.”

”Well,” Yuuri wheezed, “12 lbs of that is ... hiccup ... pure ice cream. But soon I really will be ... that big, huh?” He moaned and swayed. “Help me to bed. I need to ... rest before dinner.”

Victor laughed and led his insatiable husband to bed, then massaged his belly until he fell asleep. When he woke up he fed him dinner in bed until he couldn’t move again, then fed him even more dessert. And he had a platter full of cookies ready for his midnight snack a few hours later, too. In the morning he was still so bloated he could barely walk but insisted on getting up. He ate on the couch all day and when they weighed him again, the scale read 309. “I’m so bloated,” he moaned, “it’s not accurate.”

”If I have any way in the matter, you’re going to be bloated all the time,” Victor said, admiring the way Yuuri’s belly almost filled his lap. Every day he’d make it fill it more until it was overfilling. “So just accept you weigh over 300.”

Yuuri moaned. “I’m stuffed but I want more,” he confessed.

”Good thing I made a cake,” Victor said. 

Six months later, Yuuri had soared past 350 and was closing in on 400. The press caught wind of his colossal weight gain and it went viral, but Yuuri didn’t care. They issued a statement saying they were both very happy with Yuuri’s size and Victor had an enormous sheet cake made with the tabloid cover proclaiming “Figure Skating Champion too fat to skate, will handsome husband leave him?” and fed it to Yuuri until he tore the seam of his 5 xl sweatpants, then fed him some more. 

”If they could see us now,” Victor smirked as Yuuri, eyes glassy and dazed, sucked the last of the frosting from Victor’s fingers. The whole cake had vanished inside his massive stomach, so big Yuuri couldn’t put his arms fully around it anymore. Yuuri wouldn’t be skating anytime soon, but Victor would never leave him. 


End file.
